Kiva's Request (Epilogue)
With Deadpool defeated, the piece of the tablet retrieved and Gru changed, the gang now has a new mission on their hands. Merc: So, that's one piece down. Right, boss? Ratchet: Yeah. We should see this 'Madam Web' Reia talked about.. She might know something about the tablet. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: For your own sake, you should go home. Kiva: But why? Reia: The Tablet of Order and Chaos is too dangerous, if it becomes whole again, which it will. I can't risk losing...someone I cared. I've lost sight of my family once. I'll never lose them again. - Kiva surprisingly stand up by Reia's response. Kiva: Reia, with all due respect, you're not the only one who lost everything. Reia: ...I...didn't know that. Kiva: Well, now you do. Reia: So, I assume you're tagging along? Kiva: Pretty much. Reia: Alright, we'll head for New York City and use this fragment as a tracker. - A few hours later, the gang returned to New York City and followed Reia's lead with the fragment. Reia: Wait.. I got something. - Reia flew up and the gang followed by the dropship. Opened the window to a room, who has no light, a few members followed Reia inside, with the fragment as a light. Kiva: Gosh... It's so dark in here. Reia: She's here somewhere. Stay close. Genis: She?? Kiva: Alright, Reia. Genis: What do you mean, 'she'? - Suddenly, an old woman appeared beside them. ???: Captain, you are needed. Ratchet: Wait, what? Kiva: Gee... Reia: It's been a while, Madam Web. Madam Web: It may have and you have changed since the last visit. Kiva: You know her? Reia: A long time ago. She guided me to help Peter Parker and recommend that I can control my powers. Madam Web: The Tablet of Order and Chaos is the most powerful of all mystic artifacts in the world...and someone shattered it. Kiva: Well, you can blame Wade Wilson for that. - Reia takes the fragment and handed it over. Reia: We've got this from him upon his defeat. Madam Web: You've recovered a piece of the tablet. Excellent. Genis: What's so special about it? Reia: I'll tell you later. Madam Web: The pieces are now fragmented across time and space. Genis: Great... Kiva: Well, how do we find them? Madam Web: Come closer, child. - Reia stepped forward and Madam Web gives Reia a new sense for her powers. Kiva: Whoa... What did you do? Madam Web: Now instead of just detecting danger, she can sense fragments across the universe. Genis: Whoa! Kiva: That's cool! Reia: What's the task? Madam Web: You must gather all the pieces of the tablet before they fall into the wrong hands, or our reality, as well as theirs, will be destroyed. Kiva: That's awful... Reia: You can count on us. - Madam Web smiled as she vanished, leaving the gang alone. Back at the starship, Reia looked into the tablet fragments' locations when Kiva and X-23 showed up. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Hey. I'm getting close to find our targets, as well as the fragments. Kiva: That's good. X-23: There's a catch? Reia: I did some research and only the selected villains got their hands on the fragments already. X-23: Just a sudden suspicion, but someone is wanting to meet us. Reia: I'll look into it from the journey records. Why don't you go talk to the captain? X-23: Good call. - X-23 left the bridge, leaving Kiva with Reia. Kiva: Who's the first target? Reia: Looks like...the Shadow Division from 2099. Kiva: From the future?? Reia: Yeah. Those guys are tough, we better be on our toes if we are going up against them. - Suddenly, Kiva sees the stars and a message behind them. Kiva: Hey, look! The stars.. Reia: Sure is beautiful to gaze on. Kiva: Yeah, it sure is. And yet... Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: I feel like... Reia: Ready for another adventure? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Well, restoring the tablet is going to be more complicated than the previous journeys. We need to understand how much damage they can cause with the fragments. Plus, I sensing an important destiny for you, just right around the corner. Kiva: Really? Reia: You might be surprised. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Do you...have an important dream? Kiva: Well, I want to be a Keyblade Master. (Just like...my parents want me to be.) Reia: Sounds like a strong perpose. Kiva: I know. Reia: Keep believing. Kiva: You know I will. - Reia and Kiva bothed smiled as some of the stars grew brighter as the episode ends. Category:Scenes